


Of Fire and Ice

by rosesunlight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Meetings, Magic, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesunlight/pseuds/rosesunlight
Summary: “Oh, jeez! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, can you…unfreeze me?”She seemed frantic and panicked as she shrieked “I-I can’t! They haven’t taught me that yet!”Jake sighed “Oh, for-” and promptly sizzled out of the ice, reducing it to a pile of water on the floor “luckily, they taught me that lesson.”“How did you do that?” She askedHe smirked, “You’re not the only one who’s special.”
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 40





	Of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This was made from a writing prompt purely because I had awful writer's block.
> 
> I thought it turned out better than expected, so decided to share it with you!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Jamie x

Jake had lived in this institute for almost all his life, and never had he met someone else who could do what he could. He’d seen couples come and go, mothers-to-be who come out with babies, and other teenagers, like him, come to the institute in a wheelchair and leave running. Jake had seen every miracle happen to every person, except him. He’d been confined to the institute since he became a teenager, and no miracle seemed to cure him.

His mother had dumped him there once he’d started to show signs of his condition. Ever since he’d been tutored and lectured by the various people they’d brought into the institute. They never stayed long, of course, this whole place was about fixing people and sending them on their way; although Jake had been taught by a maths teacher for a few months, he went after they cured him of bowel cancer, and then there was the English teacher who schooled him and went after a year of her leg re-growing. All in all, he’d had a patchy but good education, and the people who were permanently in his life were all too busy to spend time with him. Plus, he wasn’t allowed to go outside, not really. He did have a small courtyard in the middle of the institute that he could play in, among the orchard, but it did get lonely.

That did change, however, when someone new came through the grand oak doors of the institute. Someone who the people he’d seen in passing was said to be more of a permanent fixture. He hadn’t seen them yet, but he knew the word permanent never meant permanent. It meant they’d be here for months, maybe a year, and then they’d be cured.  
He didn’t really meet her. She didn’t look sick at all, not really. She always wore a jacket, even inside. The small interactions they did have were little, a small smile in the corridors in passing, when he would look into her eyes and spot the minuscule amount of skin she had showing, tan with chocolate eyes, and always shivering. He didn’t know her name, but he knew she must be around the same age as him, seventeen, at least. They’d been teaching her like they’d been teaching him. He knew, because every time he saw her in the corridors, she had less and less clothing on; first, her beanie came off, then her gloves, her coat, and the last time he saw her, she was in shorts and a tee-shirt, like he had been ever since she arrived.

Their first proper interaction came when he was sitting in the orchard, burning something into a tree. He liked to use the trees as his own canvases, and the permanent people told him that as long as he didn’t hurt the trees, and he wasn’t being profound, he was ok to burn anything he liked onto their trunks. He was doodling on the tree when he realised the tree was being sat on by the girl, kicking her legs absent-mindedly: she hadn’t seen him yet.

“Oh, hi, I’m-” He said, popping his head up to stare into her eyes with a friendly smile. He wasn’t expecting her to start screaming, and he definitely wasn’t expecting the stream of ice that hit his legs and froze him to the ground as she dropped down and was ready to swing at her face “Oh, jeez! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, can you…unfreeze me?”

She seemed frantic and panicked as she shrieked “I-I can’t! They haven’t taught me that yet!”

Jake sighed “Oh, for-” and promptly sizzled out of the ice, reducing it to a pile of water on the floor “luckily, they taught me that lesson.”

“How did you do that?” She asked

He smirked, “You’re not the only one who’s special.”

She extended a hand for him to shake, smiling friendlily “I’m Amy. Amy Santiago.” She greeted, watching as he looked at her hand sceptically, before placing his hand in hers and grasping firmly for a strong handshake: it was what one of the older people in the institute had taught him when he went to high-five them. As their hands touched, a sizzling came off, from where they’d reacted. Amy blushed and drew her hand away.

“Uh, I’m Jake Peralta. Sorry for scaring you, I was just burning some drawings into the tree…not perving, I promise.” He said, brushing some of his floppy brown curls out of his eyes with a toothy smile.

Amy smiled “It’s fine. I was just reading this book by Darwin. I’m trying to figure out this illness so I can fix it and get home.” She said, thrusting the book into his face as he scanned the page for signs of any word he knew.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that. I’ve been here four years; gone through fifteen operations to fix my fire illness and each time they say it's ‘impossible to fix’ and I’m a ‘medical marvel’ or whatever.” He said, placing air quotes around the words he hated, putting on a snooty voice in hopes that she’d laugh at him. She let out a small giggle, and it made his heart feel all mushy as a leap of excitement pounded through him.

“I’ve been here for two months, and my first operation is tomorrow. They’re doing something to my nerves.” She said, before looking up at him; he wasn’t much taller than she was, but there was a scar, rather fresh and lengthy, running down his neck. He caught her staring and smiled.

“Oh, yeah, they did that operation to me.” She looked horrified, and he chuckled before pointing at his neck “Nah, that’s not the scar from the op. This is from running face-first into some glass when I was seven, this is from the op.” He said, bending his ear back to show the tiny hole-shaped scar he had. She nodded and smiled again.

“So, what was it like? Your home before this, I mean. Glassy, apparently.”

Jake fell quiet for a moment, and she started to regret asking “It was…homey. Just me and my mother. She left me here when I was thirteen. Good riddance.”

“You don’t mean that-”

“You’re right, I don’t. I’d be nicer if I thought there was any way I’ll see her again, but nope. It’s fine, I’ve resigned myself to the fact I’m gonna die here alone.” He said, flopping down onto his back so he was leaning against the tree. She decided to lay her book down (wincing as it made contact with the dirty grass) and fan her skirt out to sit next to him, leaning against the tree.

Amy frowned and patted his leg, quickly realising that she’d accidentally made the area cold and frozen. Jake winced and she mumbled a quick apology “Sorry.” She said, before turning to look into his eyes “You seriously think we’re gonna die here?”

Jake shook his head nonchalantly “Nah, your family will come and get you when they’ve realised there’s no cure, and once they’ve taught you how to control it.”

Amy scoffed at the thought of her family “Yeah, that’s not happening. I’m one of seven siblings, all brothers.” Jake made a whistling noise with his mouth as she nodded gravely “My parents are more than happy to leave me here, especially since my dad’s a Police Commissioner.”

“So?”

“So, if the press found out his only daughter was a real-life Frozen movie, wouldn’t they say the most ridiculous things to get him fired? He is one of the first Cuban Commissioners, after all.” She said, leaning back against the trees as Jake stopped to nod.

“Yeah, I guess so. America sucks.”

“Sucks so bad!”

“So bad!” He said with a smile, looking over to where she was smiling shyly. Maybe he wouldn’t die alone here, after all. 

One of the permanents came out into the orchard, shocked to see the pair interacting and smiling, using their powers together to create wisps of evaporated clouds above their heads. They quickly separated the two, horrified that they were accepting their illnesses. Jake was pushed onto his feet and rushed to his room, where his anger got the best of him and the flames began to lick all around his body. Humiliatingly, they put him out with a fire extinguisher. He hated the fact his room was fireproof and monitored, it took all the fun out of it. Jake stroppily looked out the window, realising that his only source of light overlooked Amy’s room, where she had just been shoved in rather forcefully.

Amy was angry that they didn’t want her interacting with Jake. And, to make her madder, she’d left her book face down in the orchard, so she couldn’t even see the words with an icicle made telescope. Quickly enough, her rage spread; how unfair was it that everyone else got to come and go as they pleased, got to leave after they were cured, that they got cured? How cruel of them was it to separate her from someone who knew what she was going through and sympathised! She sent a fluster of ice that spread all over her room, only for it to be evaporated a few moments later, the heat making her feel sick. Damn, why couldn’t they ever let her do something she wanted? She gazed out the window in a sulk, freezing the windowsill with her fingertips just to watch them deny her even that, it was turned to water almost instantaneously. She did see Jake, at his window, looking over at her. They didn’t have a pen or paper, so they couldn’t communicate through that. She couldn’t even frost a message onto the pane of glass.

Jake just made silly faces at her, and she allowed herself to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and Kudos!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Love,  
> Jamie


End file.
